


Heirloom

by Mellarkablegirltotherescue



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellarkablegirltotherescue/pseuds/Mellarkablegirltotherescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my  first drabble. read and do leave comments.:)<br/>prompt#8-Stolen</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> my first drabble. read and do leave comments.:)  
> prompt#8-Stolen

  
"Prim!! I cant find it anywhere..",I assumed that she hadn't picked up the edge of fear in my voice. As usual I had assumed wrong, she came bounding up the stairs in her robe that covered her gown. " What do you mean you cant find it anywhere Kat? It's bound to be here somewhere... are you absolutely certain that you left the box here?" "Off course I'm sure Prim !! That box had the most important thing ever! Do you think I would just leave it somewhere and forget?" I released a frustrated huff. Where could the damned box be?! If I didn't wear the family heirloom in some form to today's dinner it would be considered disrespectful of my family heritage. The teardrop shaped black pearl was presented to me on my 13th birthday and I am to wear it at every official occasion. Today ,being Prim's 13th birthday , is the day I give Prim her own heirloom , a dainty diamond encrusted pendant . However at the current moment I cannot find both the heirlooms.I call the Palace guards to search everywhere for the mahagony box that contains the two pieces of jewelry. An hour later a silent knock on the door is followed by the entrance of Darius ,our personal guard. "Your Highness we have found the box you asked for , however we were only able to locate one of the heirlooms, we perceive that your pearl has been stolen",he said with his head bowed low. Stolen? STOLEN!!That is impossible. And not to mention this news is causing my heart to beat far quicker than is considered normal. What am I going to do ? Should I tell mother? No . Which 22 year old tells their mother about lost accessories, but then again this is no ordinary accessory this is a very important piece of jewelry. oh forget all of that, I'm telling mother and she will handle it from there. I rushed in to her room announced to see her brushing her hair. Oh how peaceful she looked, was it really a good idea to disrupt her piece of mind, oh never mind. I began talking at warp speed about the missing trinket and how it was possibly stolen. Mother simply nodded and said she would look into the matter, however she seemed confused as to why I was being so frantic. This was understandable, you see I wasn't a girl who spent a lot of thought on such frivolities and tended to skip dressing up and self pampering for horse rides and archery. When I explained to her which piece of jewelry was actually missing she replied in a calm voice,"Oh Katniss, its quite alright if you don't wear the heirloom on one occasion only continued discrepancies in wearing it is considered disrespectful." I calmed down hearing this and went back to my room to get ready for the ball .After all Peeta had asked me to dress up saying he had a surprise for me. I spent the next hour donning a cobalt blue gown and applying a minimal amount of makeup, all thoughts of stolen pearls lost , all my mind could focus on was Peeta. He was coming back from a long tour of duty in the Royal Army and although my extended family looked down upon him for his rather humble upbringing and his civilian status , my parents and Prim adored him and treated him like a son and brother. I hadn't seen him in the last 18 months and was anxious to meet him and tell him something. Now that I was 22 the Parliament expected me to marry and take over my role as heir apparent as my father's illness seemed to be escalating. I was unsure he had given thought to this.We have been friends since we were 5, the lonely princess and the palace bakers youngest son, we grew up in different societies, his was harsh and difficult mine was easy and fake. But eventually he confessed that he wanted more than just friendship,he professed his love to me the day he joined the army at age 18 . Now 4 years later all I could hope is that his feelings hadn't changed when he was away and interacting with so many other young women.I have worried myself sick on countless occasions thinking of the consequences if he fell out of love with me as easily as he had fallen in love with me.  
It was with this fear and the sudden knowledge that everyone would notice the missing pearl that I descended the stairs slowly ,sweeping the crowd for a familiar face . My eyes landed on Finn or rather Lieutenant-Commander Finnick Odair with his wife Annie. Finn had a huge shit eating grin on his face and cocked his head on one side indicating where Peeta was. When my eyes landed on Peeta my blood ran cold, he looked pensive and annoyed and there was a leggy blonde in a deep blue dress with a long slit till her thigh clutching his arm. But what was most disturbing was that he refused to look at me . Dread sets deep in the pit of my stomach, is it possible that Peeta is going to breakup with me? Were my fears not unfounded ? was this the surprise he had for me? I spent the rest of the party socializing and making an exaggerated effort to avoid Peeta or even Finnick and Annie in case Peeta decided to let me down easily by making his friends do it instead of having the balls to do it himself.Once the designated time for socializing and eating came to an end , I made to leave from the ball and return to the confines of my room where i could wallow in peace. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Peeta call for me to wait but I take the quickest way out of the crowd that I see and head for the one place that always offers me solace and safety. The old greenhouse as usual looks empty and desolate and as i make my way to enter a warm hand grasps my arm and spins me around . I come face to chest with the one person I never want to see again. " Kat. kitty? please look at me sweetheart. Whats wrong?Why have you been avoiding me all this while?" ,he asks me softly, his hurt voice causing e to wince. "WHATS WRONG? WHATS WRONG?!! " I screech," You have some guts Peeta, asking me whats wrong after all that shit you just pulled on me, and on today of all days." He looks confused for the moment and finally says," What the actual fuck are you talking about Kat?"I look at him and think if I really wasn't that important to him and all that love was a facade to get in my pants, I almost ask him but instead choose to do it simply," Go ahead say it, you've got me alone now ,say what you've wanted to all evening and be done with." He looks like I've caught him with his arm in the cookie jar for second before saying, "How did you find out?". I scoffed and tried to sound superior but my voice was awfully quiet and choked up to sound haughty," What was to find out Peeta? you obviously wanted to break up with the slob that I am especially if you get the hot blonde in exchange and you didn't even look at me or speak to me since you've been back other than for mentioning a surprise and a serious talk." He looked scandalized for a moment before saying," You..you.. think I want to b.b...break up with you?" "Katniss.. that is definitely not what i wanted to ask you." I blinked up at him when he fell to his knees and out came an elegant ring that made me take a sharp intake of breath, because the centerpiece was the black pearl nestled between four diamonds," Katniss I know that you have to wear this pearl to all official occasions, would you mind wearing it at all times preferably with a matching wedding ring? Because I have loved you for a very long time and will continue to till my last breath, but the question is will you be mine? will you marry me?" I stare dumbfounded before I burst into sobs. Peeta holds me and apologizes for putting me in a position but I all I do is shake my head .He takes this as my negative response and begins to pull away so I pull him back and rasp out," Yes.. Yes a million times yes, I will marry you Peeta." He jumps up in joy and tries to explain his behavior and the blonde who he did not know but I wave it off as my stupid overthinking.Its when he is sliding the ring onto my finger that I think out loud, "I guess I did catch the thief after all." he replies with a "huh?" . I laugh and say " The thief who stole the pearl and my heart." Its our loud laugh that cause the palace guards to find us . When Darius raises a questioning eyebrow and the ring in my hand I chuckle and say, "The pearl has been found and so has the thief and I don't think both of them are planning to stay away from me ever again ."


End file.
